A Warm love among the Snow
by Page0fCup5
Summary: It's not everyday you see Leon Kennedy and Ada Wong together under normal circumstances. They'd usually meet in between their dangerous missions. But today, fate decided to be generous and gave them a day where they could spend time together under winter's cold breath. On this snowy day, Leon meets Ada in a cafe and they decide to go on a date together.


A Warm love among the Snow

It was a strangely quiet day. For once, Ada Wong had no immediate mission. Her next one was at least a week away. So she deemed it was only natural for her to take a breather, after all, a girl may work hard but still gotta have fun. It was time to change her wardrobe anyway, she looked forward to a day of shopping and indulging in simple pleasures. Ada put on her Max Mara trench coat, red of course, and headed out to the snowy weather.

She decided to make her stop at a coffee first, a little caffeine won't hurt before she began her surprisingly tiring shopping spree. She ordered her coffee and sat by the window. The shop was quiet, quaint and a lovely change from those franchise places.

Leon woke up to his usual annoying alarm, he groaned as he tried to bring himself up. He stretched his arms to unwind the remaining bits of sleep, once he got off the bed he took a peek outside his window and hissed a bit at the bright light. Snow filled the streets left and right, children were playing with the snow and some unfortunate folks slipped on the slippery sidewalk. Then he heard growling coming from his stomach, "emLooks i need breakfast./em" he thought. He turned away from the window and went inside the bathroom for a nice warm shower.

After the relaxing shower, he grabbed then wore his chocolate-colored winter coat, navy blue scarf, and maroon beanie along with a few more compatible clothing. The moment he came outside, he slightly shivered a bit from the really cold breeze of winter, but it didn't matter to him right now, really he just needs a warm breakfast and a nice cup of hot chocolate. He thus started walking into the snow-caked street to find the cafe he was planning to eat in.

Ada was sipping her hot coffee and enjoying some people watching, until she saw a familiar figure, always blond hair and a leather jacket, walking towards the cafe she was in. She knew he was in DC, he was based here, but was still surprised to see him nonetheless. Perhaps it was because they almost never meet under normal circumstances. She decided to not call out to him, and watched him with curiosity and amusement. After all, it was not often she got to see him going about his daily business.

Leon looked at the events as he passed by the streets, it was your stereotypical snow day activities, snowball fights, snowmen, snow angels and the like. Once arriving at his destination, he found a familiar Asian spy near the window, sipping and enjoying her coffee. He was shocked and Confused that she of all people was here "emWhat's she doing here?/em" he thought, having a ambivalent feeling sprinkled together with loads of nervousness build up inside of him. He didn't really have a choice, this was his usual spot to have his breakfast. With a deep breath he finally stepped inside the cafe.

She could see his eyes flashed over her, could see the brief recognition and surprise. He still walked in the cafe nonetheless, and she continued to sip her drink, pretending to not notice him. She always enjoyed playing games with him, she couldn't help it, his reactions could be cute at times.

Leon went up to the line-free counter,and told the cafe attendant his usual order, he gave her the money and the cafe attendant gave him his change then took off to the kitchen. He'd looked at Ada, who was sipping her coffee and doing some people watching. There was something about her that made him flustered, even when he got older he'd act like that cute rookie in 1998.

He let out a deep breath again, and began walking to her.

"Hello Ada," he said with a bright tone, "I didn't think you'd show up here, did something come up?" "Can't a girl just enjoy a cup of coffee, handsome?" She took a sip to make a point, peering at him from her cup. He looked good, she'd always appreciated that. Form fitting leather jacket and dark jeans, gloves on his hand and snow on his hair. "Care to sit with me?"

He chuckled, "Sure." He took the chair on the opposite side, he took a moment to admire her beauty before speaking again. "So... how's it been going? I'm going to take a guess it's probably mission related stuff right?" He noticed the attendant holding his meal, he called her over and she walked towards the two of them. Once she set it down, he gave her a 10 dollar tip and she took it with a happy and polite look then went off to assist other customers.

"Leon, do I really look like someone who can't have fun to you?" she asked him, amused at his inability to comprehend that she was simply on a break. After all, they'd only seen each other during missions.

"It might be rare, but I do have some free time." she looked out of the window again. The snow is getting thicker, what a mess, she thought of it melting after. "Say, what brings you to this little place?"

"A man needs his breakfast Ada, last time i didn't have it i almost became a grumpy complete sour puss." He started slicing his Eggs Benedict and took a bite of it, enjoying the amazing flavor it offered.

"And besides, i'm on my break right now. So i thought "Why not go out and have a nice little walk"? "

"Well then don't let my company ruin your break. I'm not working, don't worry about it." she smiled into her coffee, remembering their latest encounters in the Eastern Slav Republic. She went back to her people watching, occasionally, she couldn't help herself and glanced at him. As ridiculous as it sounded, Ada'd never seen him eating before. They were not meant to see each other during these mundane moment, only when death were chasing them and they fought and lied and saved each other. But here they were anyway, by someone's twisted sense of humor. Leon ate with manners, but still was a messy eater. She found it strangely adorable, him going all in with his food, just like how he did everything else.

"Who says you would ruin it?" he took a moment to wipe his mouth of the crumbs and sauce that fell of his food while he ate. He grabbed his hot chocolate and joined her in the People watching, "Winter is a beautiful season isn't it?"

"It seems calm as opposed to other seasons.." He laid back in his chair and relaxed, "I wish we could have a bit of calm in our lives..."

"There are moments when this job can suck, you'd think being above other people feels great but in reality it's not what you expect."

He drank his chocolate, after setting down the cup he heard a giggle coming from Ada "What?"

He noticed his reflection on the window and realized he had a choco-mustache.

She couldn't help it, he looked ridiculous. Her giggle turned into a small laugh once he saw his reflection and raised an eyebrow in amusement. "I suppose now we know mustaches are not your thing." She took her napkin and leaned forward to hold his chin with delicate fingers. "Here, let me." Ada gently wiped the chocolate from his face.

"Thank you." He continued eating his meal in silence as they watched some people slip like a bunch of silly idiots

Leon almost choked on his food but he was fine.

Once he was finished, he turned to Ada again "Hey uh... do you wanna go somewhere after were finished here?" he slightly blushed.

"Hm, I suppose I do have the time. Where would you suggest?" She had her shopping plan, but she supposed that could be put on hold. It's not everyday you see Leon Kennedy off duty.

"You wanna go ice skating?" Words coming out with a nervous twitch,

"I understand if you have other ideas, we could do those too!"

"Do you wanna go... ice skating though?"

It still surprised her just how much he could revert back to that boy in 1998 whenever he was around her. The more things change, the more they stay the same. He tip-toed around her like he was afraid she would run away at the slightest advance. She suppose she could give him a break today. "Sure, handsome. Don't expect me to trip over myself and fall into your arms however, I must say I am a decent skater." she said playfully.

He let out a relaxed sigh and smiled at her. "Okay," he stood up and held out his hand , "Well... Shall we?"

Ada took his hand, and his grip was gentle. She left some tips for the waitress, and walked outside with him. Their breath instantly turned into mist, and snow started to dot Ada's hair & coat. She was prepared, however, and opened up her umbrella. She wasn't going to deal with a soaked jacket later.

Seeing that he didn't have his, she held the umbrella over his head too. They didn't have too much of a height difference, so it wasn't awkward.

They had a calm pace of walking just to make sure none of them wouldn't accidentally slip on the sidewalk. Leon then got a bit closer to Ada just to feel her warmth, Good lord if this wasn't the most beautiful woman he ever met then he doesn't know what is!

Once arriving to the frozen lake, Leon told Ada to sit on the bench. He cleaned the bench of the frigid snow that covered it, and gently sat her down. He walked off to line up for their skating gear.

Once he came back with the skating gear, he gently gave them to Ada and sat down next to her to put the skates on. He had a bit of trouble standing up with the skates, it's been years since he had done ice skating. One single step, and he was already on his ass. He heard the same giggle again, Ada walked over to help him.

"Sorry i uh... haven't skated in a while, wearing these things again feels weird."

"And you invited me to go skating even though you can't stand up yourself." She helped him back up his feet with surprising strength for her stature, standing balanced in her skating shoes. "Need me to hold your hand, Leon?" she joked again.

"Maybe i DO need to hold your hand" he chuckled,

She appreciated his honesty, god knows she hated men who could never admit their short-comings. "Don't worry, I will not let you fall." She led him across the lake, her movement controlled, graceful. It was cold, but her hand wrapped around his was warm. What must they be looking like right now, holding hands like a couple and skating slowly amongst other couples. She felt her face warming a little, told herself it was just the exertion, even though they've only been gliding slowly through the lake.

"Feel more confident now?" She asked him as she felt his form got more stable, reacquainted to the movement.

"Yeah..."

He started getting the hang of it, then just like Ada he started skating with ease and started spinning with her

"This is a nice change of pace... i wish we could do this often."

He was a fast learner, always had been. They now skated side by side, and occasionally, she found his hand, he took hers and twirled her around. She spun with a grace that came from practice & a perfect control of her own body. They earned themselves looks from the other skaters, but none of them ever really cared. It might look like they were just skating alongside each other, but it was a dance, they moved in tandem, sometimes intertwining their paths. Ada surprisingly enjoyed this. Then Leon voiced his thought, and she felt a small drop in her heart. Slowing down their pace, she avoided his eyes. "You know we can't, handsome."

He let out a sad sigh, "...Right." It was the hard truth, they would never get another chance like this. But for now, he would have to use this time wisely.

They danced gracefully on the ice, Leon lost his balance then fell backwards

Before he could hit his head, Ada grabbed his arm

"That... was close." They were in an awkward position, Leon's upper half was bending almost parallel to the ground, his lower legs perpendicular to it desperately trying to keep his balance. Ada was leaning quite a bit herself, his weight pulling her down. Then one of Leon's feet slipped, and the fragile balance they had was lost. Leon fully fell on his back, and pulled Ada down with him. She landed right on top of him, his chest stopping her face from smashing onto the ice. So much for grace.

"Ow... Sorry about that..." He sat up and tried to stand, but to no avail.

"This is awkward.."

"Lemme try to stand up aga- o- ow!"

He felt a stinging pain on his calf, he turned his leg around to reveal a huge gash on it

it was bleeding quite a lot.

He really had the worst luck. She quickly got up, and took out her handkerchief. "Press this on your wound. Stay here, I will go get the first aid from the skater's cabin." Ada turned around and made a beeline for the little shed. After dismissing the ice rink staff's offer to tend to his wound (certainly she could do a better job than a red nosed teenager), she came back to him with disinfectant and bandages. "Let me patch you up."

He hissed at the sensation of the disinfectant, it didn't feel bad as compared to most wounds he got in the past, but it still stung like hell,

"T-Thank you, i'm really such a clumsy idiot aren't i?" He laughed with a tone going from light to slightly sad.

"You are lucky you are only clumsy off-duty. Seems like I still have to be your personal bodyguard even outside of the field, ." She knew he knew about her helping him behind the scene in Spain, and the Eastern Slav Republic. And she knew he helped her just as much. She helped him get up. "Can you walk? Come, let us go to that park over there."

"Yeah... a bit, i'll have to resort to limping for now.." It was a bit troubling for them to get to the park thanks to Leon's wounded leg, but for Ada this was a piece of cake. Regardless of her smaller frame, she could carry him no problem.

They sat down on one of the benches. The park was covered in snow, even more big now as all the trees were bare and their missing leaves ended the illusion of enclosure. "I hope you have a good explanation for this Leon, can't tell your government buddies you got injured skating with a wanted spy." she knew he would never betray her like that, but it didn't hurt to tease him a little. He chuckled, "I got away with hiding you in my reports, what makes you think i can't hide a embarrassing little thing like this?" He pointed to his now bandaged wound.

"I know what you're thinking, this is no laughing matter right?"

"You see me as a guy who would take things seriously, but..."

He let out a long sigh

"I'm just making sure we don't waste this chance together, but it looks i did already thanks to my blunders."

"Don't sweat it, we had a good time before that." Ada could tell this was really getting him down. This 35-year-old man, world-worn and battle-hardened, upset because he wanted their little date to be a good time for her. Ada was reminded why she tried to keep away from him, he made it easy, too easy for her to get in and hurt him.

There was a snow pile near them. "Hm, I haven't built a snow man in years. Let's see if I've still got it." She crouched down and started making a little snowman. Childish, out of character for her. But she wanted to give him some space, and distracted him from his little predicament. Also she wanted to get some distance from him before she did something she regretted.

"Ada...? What are you doing?"

Was she trying to find something for him? Did he drop something? He couldn't do anything except sit there and watch her do whatever she was doing.

Ada worked quickly, the little crafting project gave her a refreshing peace of mind, and soon, she put a little snow man on the big arm rest of the bench. It was a cute little thing. The most striking thing was the hair, she managed to imitate his iconic bangs. She even scored little stubbles on its face and gave it angry little eyebrows.

Her hands were going numb and red from the cold, she just hid them in her pockets.

"Is that... me?" He asked from behind.

"How'd you know?"

"The hair, the emotion the eyebrows were indicating, and the stubble."

"Correct me if i'm wrong."

"Bingo." She sat down next to him again, looking at the angry little snowman. "Though I must say, you don't look as angry today."

"Haha, very funny." He looked at the snowman, the poor man can't be left alone! He then stood up carefully and walked to next to the snow man.

He started building his own SnowWOman next to the snowman.

He would look back at Ada to get a quick reference, then continue his work

He captured her hair perfectly, along with the elegant smile she would always have and to top it off he gave the eyes a beautiful effect to Them.

He made the arm of the snowwoman hold the snowman's arm, completing the romantic image.

"Well, what do you think?" He went back to her so she could see the complete image.

"Not bad." she should have picked up her snow version and put it far away, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. A voice at the back of her mind told her that it looked right. But how could it be right if it would end up in one of them dead? "How's your leg?" she changed the subject, avoiding, fleeing like she always did.

"Feeling a bit better, it stings less now and i think i could walk properly."

He proved it by doing a light kick on the snow

"Is there anything else you wanna do?"

He turned to the lovely image of the snowfolk again, but suddenly... he felt a sharp cold feeling shoot up behind his head,

He grabbed the back of his head to feel for the weird sensation and realized there was snow on his hair.

Ada chuckled to herself at his reaction, before he could react, she threw another snow ball at him, this time hitting his shoulder. "What's wrong, Leon?" She taunted.

She quickly got up and got some distance, not letting herself become an easy target. "Oh it's on." Leon grinned and grabbed a fistful of snow, after making it into a ball, he threw it at her only to miss. He quickly grabbed another and threw it at her, landing a hit on her stomach.

She felt the cold burst on her skin, and it only urged her on more. A strange kind of adrenaline washed over her, the type she hasn't felt since she was a kid. Not that she had much of a childhood, but there were moments worth remembering. She dodged his next one, and threw a big one at him. It hit him in the stomach as well, and she heard his laughter, so young, so free. He threw two at her, but thanks to her agility she was able to dodge them both. He threw another one which hit her in the face.

She wiped the snow off her face. "Oh you've done it now, handsome." she scooped up a pile of snow in her hands, and charged at him. Ada expected him to dodge her, to hold her back, to hit her with another snowball halfway. But he just stood there, and she ended up shoving the snow in her hands right on his face, her body crashed into his and they both fell down. For a moment she worried about his injury, but the snow softened their fall.

She found herself on top of him, his face a mess of snow, she laughed lightly and brushed it off for him. "Sorry, I got ahead of myself. You okay?" They were so close.

"I'm fine, don't worry!" He stayed there motionless for a moment,

Their eyes never broke contact,

Well not until Leon decided to smack a snowball at the side of her face,

He laughed once again with glee.

The little shit. He managed to get snow on his face too. She tried to wipe as much as she could, but snow was on her hands, her collar, her hair, everywhere. She was cold and hot at the same time. And he was laughing again. Ada decided to shut him up. She pressed her lips onto his and ended up smearing snow onto his face as revenge.

He was like a deer in the headlights at first, but then he kissed her back while running his hands from her back all the way down to her smooth hips.

Ada felt him deepen the kiss, and allowed herself to get lost a little. It was soft but heady, she could feel his arms around her pulling her closer, the thick snow hugging them both. They only parted when they were out of breath, and she brushed his hair back. His face was red from the snow, smeared with it. "Now we're even." They sat on the snow for a few moments, Leon was the first to get up and he decided to hold out his hand for Ada.

"Hey, isn't it time we did something strongyou/strong wanted?"

"We don't have all day you know."

She got up and readjusted herself. Her coat would need some serious drying after this, but she didn't mind. Before she could answer him, her phone rang, and she wasted no time picking it up. Two simple words were all she needed to understand, the situation'd escalated, her next mission was coming sooner than expected, whether she liked it or not. She wasn't surprised, there had never been a dull moment in the life she chose. Still she couldn't help the disappointment from rearing its head.

"Sorry Leon, it seems that duty called."

"Oh..." she could hear the disappointment in his voice, Now of all times? Why can't he just have a few more minutes to spend with her? It's no use... he thought, there was no point.

He couldn't get her to stay.

This life was cursed, no matter how much fun they would have... it always ends with the butterfly leaving...

"Well, i guess i'll be seeing you then."

He slowly turned away and walked into the streets, with his head slightly drooped.

"Leon, wait."

Leon's eyes slightly widened, then he turned to her.

"What?"

She grabbed his hand, and said "I had fun today." Ada leaned up to kiss him on his cheek, and leaned back only to realize she left a little lipstick stain behind. Hm, would be more fun not to tell him. "See you around, Leon." And with that, she looked at him one last time, and turned to walk back to her hotel. A job awaited.

"See you... Ada."

He smiled before turning away again, walking back to the about to be illuminated streets...

-End-


End file.
